Soul of Music
by shirosaki47ichigo
Summary: Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Between Orihime's energy and Rukia's crappy drawings, along with Mr. Pineapple's attitude, my life has been fairly normal -besides being a soulreaper. But no matter how nosy my friends, they have yet to uncover my biggest secret. I just wonder how long I can keep up the facade up for.


**Ello there people! Well this is my first fanfic and I do hope you all enjoy. On with the story since I'm terrible for introductions**

* * *

Another morning, another day, and all I want to do is just go back to sleep, not having to deal with everyone thinking I'm an idiot. Its just got worse ever since I became a shinigami and had seireitei breathing down my neck.

"Ichigo hurry up or we'll be late to school because of your sorry ass." And that would be Rukia Kuchiki, the shortest person in history.

Turning around, I notice a death glare being sent at me -did I say that last part out loud? Man I hope not.

Sending and evil glare back, "I know so leave and I can get ready."

Turning her head, she walked to the window and jumped out. How the neighbors don't see this I will never know.

Quickly changing in to my uniform I race downstairs, yelling to everyone bye and apologizing to Yuzu of not grabbing breakfast. Rukia seemed to have gone ahead -that jerk, and I'm almost late too. Running full speed ahead, I just make it to class. Oh, but guess what? The time is different then on my watch.

I notice Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku,Toshiro, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and Rukia hovering around my desk. Did I mention Rukia has a smug grin and is tapping at her watch. She fucking screwed with my stuff again (Probably payback for not buying her that annoying chappy the rabbit, or maybe even the comments I give her drawings -I can't help it they're so bad.)

Ignoring whatever argument that Renji and Ikkaku got into, I sit in my desk and got last night's homework out.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ah Orihime Inoue. And yes, I know that she has a crush on me. There is a reason I get semi-bad grades at this school. But back to the present, "Hey Orihime, what's up?" she looked down at the floor but I caught a hint of a blush. I felt kind of bad; I just don't like her that way and I know she is crazy in love with me.

"Oh nothing really I was just wondering if you got all the problems on the homework." She responded bashfully.

I looked down at my paper to double check, "Yeah it was pretty easy. How about you?"

Looking up, she said, "Yeah it was so easy! Well I mean I had a little trouble but otherwise it was really easy since Tatsuki helped me. I'm glad she spend the night or else I wouldn't have been able to answer any of it."

I will never understand where Orihime gets her energy. Before I could come up with any weird ass conclusions, two hands appeared out of no where and slammed on my desk -right next to my fucking homework -followed by a high volume of yelling from an annoying Pineapple and Mr. Shiny Head. I think if someone looked close enough they could see the tick mark that appeared above my brow.

"You guys, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, giving punches to both of them.

"The hell Ichigo! I'll fucking kill you, stupid strawberry."

Renji got back up and gave me his gorilla glare (Seriously, he reminds me of a goddamn gorilla if you get pass the pineapple head.) Wait a second, did he just call me strawberry, its fucking on.

" What the hell did you call me Mr. pineapple head! Your goddamn arguing is giving me a headache. If your going to fight then take it somewhere far away from me so I don't feel obligated to beat the shit out of you for idiocy," giving him my best death glare, I dared him to retort.

Before he could continue the argument, the teacher walked in and the bell rang. Renji must have the best luck ever, that ass.

Turning towards us, the evil witch - I mean lovely teacher -smiled at us. "Alright class, have a seat so we can start. I do hope everyone did their homework." Groans enveloped the room.

The rest of the class went on with no hollow attacks. At least I have some kind of break, since there has been so many hollow attacks lately. Probably because of that bastard Aizen.

DING DING DING

Perfect timing, lunch time or in my case; Ichigo's sleeping time. The first one to stand up, I head to the door to meet the others on the roof. I was stopped when I felt a yank on my left arm. Screaming, I crash to the floor holding my arm. I turn to see that Renji was the one to grab my arm, but noticing the others behind him, in shock, I took no notice of other eyes on me. Remembering that no one had left the room yet, I see all the students staring at either me or my left arm. That's when I felt the bandages on my wrist. Turning, I see that the sleeve of the jacket I had been wearing had ridden up and showed the bandages I had put on this morning. I had sprained my wrist yesterday at the club. Oh did I mention that I'm a musician and dancer.

* * *

**OHHHH MYSTERY THINGY lolz plz Review and give meh some feedback and other magical things u guys do. I want to give a shout out to xOx ShinjiHirako XoX for editing my work, you guys should check her out. Anyway adios and have a good day.**


End file.
